Demigods And Their Magic
by FringieDemigod
Summary: The Horsemen have a secret that even Dylan doesn't know. Danley, Merritt/OC, Dylan/Alma
1. Chapter 1

A sphere of water lifted itself from the tap and it twirled around in midair, morphing into different shapes as it did. From a pony to a Phoenix to a unicorn. The sound of the bathroom door opening startled the woman and the water burst and dissolved into thin air. "It's me, Henley." Danny said, looking at his girlfriend. Henley let out a sigh of relief. "If they know what we are, I swear to Zeus that I'd choke them dead with water." Henley said. The water appeared once again and joined together as a sphere under the woman's command and they shifted into a deck of playing cards.

"Pick a card." Henley chortled, fanning the water-made cards out with her powers. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. He pointed at the card resting on the right. "You can see it." Danny grabbed the water and it changed slightly, allowing him to see the card, which was a King of Diamonds. He threw the water back and his hands became dry immediately. Henley shuffled the cards and separated them into three piles. "Your card is in the second pile, the second last one." She said. Danny picked up the second pile and drew out the second last card. "A King of Diamonds." He said, half-surprised. "Looks like somebody has improved." Danny threw his arm around his girlfriend, pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss on the temple.

The couple was disturbed by loud knocks on the wooden door. "I know what you guys are doing in there!" It was Jack's voice. The water dissolved like how it did before and Danny head for the doorknob after making sure that all of the water was gone. "Sure, you do." Danny said sarcastically, patting Jack on the shoulder. Henley had a smirk on her face when she passed by Jack.

* * *

"Danny..." Cooed Henley. The brown haired man groaned and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend hovering above him in an orange t-shirt and her red hair hanging inches above his face. He swatted at her ponytail and Henley giggled. "You know what day it is, get out of that bed." Henley narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "Mmhf." Was Danny's answer. The couple got dressed and they slipped out of the apartment, avoiding Merritt's preying eyes.

"Home sweet home." Danny smiled and gripped Henley's hand even tighter. Henley grinned as well. The couple stepped forward and through the invisible barrier. The symbols on a wooden arch shifted into three familiar words: Camp Half Blood. "Atlas!" Danny looked up to see Chiron galloping towards him. "Hi, Chiron." Still, he waved at his former teacher shyly. Henley laughed at him softly and hugged Chiron. "It's good to see you still in one piece." Chiron laughed. Henley rolled her eyes and Danny chuckled.

"Henley must have remembered that it's the time for Capture the Flag, huh?" Came a voice. The couple looked over to see Annabeth Chase walking towards them. "Hi Annabeth!" Henley greeted her happily. Annabeth responded with a wave then stepped forward to hug Danny.

"How are you, bro?"

"Good. Alive, at least. You grew up." Replied Danny, patting his sister's back gently. Danny, out of all people, was Athena's son. He was lucky enough to not have ADHD but he had dyslexia and OCD like most demigods, explaining his controlist personality. Henley, on the other hand, was Poseidon's only daughter. Or at least they haven't found any of her siblings yet. Practicing the act of controlling water for years, Henley was able to conjure water and morph them into whatever it was she wanted it to be.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was like seven when you left... It's so great seeing you guys again!" Annabeth said cheerfully before turning around just in time to catch the armor she was thrown. "I guess they are all ready for the game!" Chiron said, trotting slowly towards the crowding clearing. Danny unzipped his grey hoody to reveal an orange t-shirt just like Henley's and the redhead ripped off her gloves. Underneath were two tiny pens. She handed one to Danny and she saved one for herself. They slipped into their Team Red vests and walked to the front of the group, joining Annabeth. "Okay, here's how it's gonna go." Danny spoke up, his shyness banished into the depths of his head. "Henley, you're gonna get the flag. The rest of you, try to hold off as many Blues as possible. Henley needs a clear path." The rest of the team nodded.

The game started and Henley clicked her pen. A platinum-colored sword slid out and she started running immediately. Danny and Annabeth teamed up as a bunch of Blues charged towards them. Danny clicked his pen and the sword revealed itself. He acted before Annabeth as he slammed the flat side of his sword into a Blue's waist (where it's safely covered up by his armor). Annabeth was slightly surprised by Danny's skills. "You still got it, bro." She said, impressed. Ducking another sword, Annabeth disarmed a Blue in the speed of lightning. "You too, sis." Replied Danny, a broad smile stretching on his face as the Blues ran away from the siblings with their tails between their legs. Danny and Annabeth high-fived and they headed off to find Henley.

* * *

Henley dashed at top speed towards the edge of the forest, where a stream was running through the sandy ground. Her left arm was bleeding from a sword wound, and her sword was sheathed inside the pen, which was hidden back in her gloves. Behind her, a Blue gained on her. She dropped to her knees quickly and the water slid up her arm smoothly and rapidly, healing her wound in a couple of seconds. She stood up again and withdrew a deck of playing cards from her pocket. Living with Jack Wilder gave her an advantage: that kid knows almost every trick to harm a person (when necessary, of course). She started flying the cards at the Blue, making a couple of gashes appear on his cheeks. The teenage boy made a sound between a growl and a grumble and charged towards her. Danny arrived at the nick of time and he knocked the Blue aside. The two men started fighting almost right away. Henley panted and shoved the cards back into her pocket. She climbed up and was relieved to see a blue flag hanging about a hundred meters away. Running towards the flag, she was shocked to find a sword resting on her shoulder.

"It's been a long time, Luke." She said, slowly turning around to face the teen. "Hi, Henley." Smirked Luke. When Henley left the camp six years ago, Luke was just a competitive, aggressive little eleven-year-old. Once, he beat Henley, who was twenty years old already, in a Capture the Flag game. That made Henley very unhappy because that was her last game before leaving Camp with Danny. _This time_, the escape artist thought to herself, _I'm getting my dignity back. _She drew her sword and the two quickly got into battle. Henley was carefully analyzing him as they fought. Seventeen now and stronger, Henley might have a smaller chance of winning, but with her currently improved skills, she might beat him. The swords clashed time after time and the two struggled to pin the other onto the ground. Henley was, finally, pinned down by Luke with his sword pressed to her neck. "Admit it, Reeves, I'm still better than you." Luke's lips were curled upwards with a proud look in his eyes, but what he didn't notice was the forming ball of liquid behind him. The water slammed at Luke and he released Henley, startled by the sudden, blunt force. Henley snatched the chance and made a run for the flag, grabbing it before Luke could recover from his shock. The competition came to an end with Henley and the Reds' victory.

* * *

"Wanna take a look at the old tent?" Henley asked. Danny nodded. "Why not?" They strolled down the path down to Henley's old tent after lacing their fingers together. As soon as the tent came into sight, memories of their past started flowing into Henley's mind.

_"Catch me if you can!" She was squealing. She was very young, about eight or so, and running around with a wooden sword in hand. Little Danny was stumbling behind her as they ran towards their tent. She slipped past the fabric and was finally caught up with when she reached the dock. Danny was panting heavily and he was pretty worn out by the chase. Still, he mustered the courage and strength and he rushed forward, pushing Henley with all his might. Henley lost her balance and fell into the lake with a loud "SPLASH!"_

_"Henley!" Danny yelled, guiltiness reaching his heart within seconds. He wanted to jump in and save her, but his brain started storming for other ideas. Just as he was about to jump into the water, a huge bubble rose from under the water. Inside was Henley, dry and perfectly fine. Danny's jaw hang open as the bubble got higher and higher until it touched the tip of a branch from a tree above. Henley fell, screaming, into Danny's arms. The boy stumbled for a while, but finally found his balance and grinned at Henley, who let out a sigh and laughed. _

The couple sat down by the water and Henley took off her boots, soaking her feet in the water. She giggled at the kelp tickling her feet and Danny couldn't help but smile. Watching Henley smile or laugh was the most beautiful thing in the world. A pair of sparkly ears emerged from the water and a hippocampus poked its head out, startling an unprepared Danny. Henley laughed and touched the sea creature's muzzle. The animal whinnied and nudged Henley's hand. "I'm going to miss you so much." Henley said, stroking the animal's fin/mane softly. Danny also joined in, touching the hippocampus's head. The hippocampus made a sound between a whinny and a gurgle and it sinked back into the water. "Come on, time to go." Henley glanced at her watch and then at Danny. The couple joined hands and Henley didn't forget to visit her old trident before heading to the barrier.

"I'll miss you so much!" Annabeth trapped her brother in the tightest hug she could manage, almost choking the magician. Henley felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find Luke standing behind him with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry about-" "I know." Henley cut him off and smiled. Luke bit his lip but smiled too. What surprised Henley was Luke's sudden leap towards her, hugging the redhead. Henley giggled and brushed Luke's back before letting go. "Keep being awesome." Said Henley. Luke nodded and turned around shyly, walking away from her and back to his friends. Henley looked at Danny, who was giving Luke a death stare. "Loosen up a bit, Smarty Pants." Henley addressed him with his old nickname that she made when she first met him in Camp. "Got it, Water Girl." He replied.

"Chiron, will you keep Henley's secret?" Danny asked before stepping out of the barrier. "That she is Poseidon's daughter? Of course. As always." Chiron said. "I won't even tell your brother or sister, if he or she were real." Laughed Annabeth. Henley smiled gratefully and waved her goodbye to Chiron and Annabeth. "We'll come back." Henley said to Danny, who was looking back every five seconds at Camp and his little sister.

"You're right."


	2. Chapter 2

**((I'm so so sorry for not updating for a long time! I have been busy planning a trip and I barely had time to sit down... My apologizes ^^" Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to drop me some ideas in the reviews!))**

"Where have you guys been?" Merritt slurred once they entered the apartment. "The restaurant." Said Danny and Henley in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. "Something tells me you're lying." Said Merritt in a sing-song voice. "They are." Jack pushed through between the couple and showed Merritt a pine tree leaf. Danny banged his head backwards into the door and Henley bit her lip. "You two came back from Camp Half Blood and nobody told us?" Merritt waved his fist in the air.

"How did you know about Camp Half Blood?!" Danny managed to exclaim. "We're demigods, of course we know about the Camp!" Said Jack.

"You're kidding me." Henley said all of a sudden. "What?" The three men looked at her quickly. "Don't you guys realize?" Henley said. "I'm not the smartest guy in the room but I sure know one thing. We're all demigods." The guys' eyes widened. "Whose daughter are you?" Jack asked. "Poseidon." She replied. "I'm possibly the only descendent of the Big Three." "That explains the tricks! You can breath underwater and the bubble trick was all your doing!" Jack was hyper, his ADHD finally surfacing. "What about you?" Henley tilted her head, excited to find out. "I'm Hermes' son." Said Jack. "That's why I'm good at stealing stuff and picking locks." Henley nodded in surprise, shocked to find out that her long-time friend was actually a demigod and the brother of Luke. "And you?" Merritt asked Danny. "Askers answer first." He said quickly. "Fine." Said Merritt. "I'm the son of Aphrodite. Probably the only one, I'm telling you." Danny broke into a fit of laughter and Merritt gently punched him in the arm. "What? What's funny?" "No wonder you get all the girls." Danny choked out while guffawing. "Hey, stop it." Merritt growled. "Okay, okay..." Danny managed to stop laughing. "I'm Athena's son." He finally said after catching his breath. "I see." Merritt nodded. "Dylan mustn't know this, guys." Said Henley. The three guys nodded in agreement.

"Mustn't know what?" Came a familiar voice. "That... Jack lost a deck of cards." Being the son of Athena, Danny came up with an excuse in the speed of lightning. "Never mind, kid. We're gonna be fine with one pack less anyway." Dylan smiled. "What happened?" Being the mentalist, Merritt caught eye of his weirdly positive expression. "I just proposed to Alma." Dylan said. "No way!" Henley exclaimed. "Yes way." Alma came into the room, flashing her golden engagement ring. "Congrats!" The Horsemen said.

"Thinking about kids?" Merritt asked. "I like children but we are still planning." Replied Alma, while Dylan shook his head. "Let's satisfy that need, then. Briar?" Merritt called for. A little blonde girl with bright blue eyes walked out from Merritt's room. She looked about three to four years old and she was in a miniature "The Eye" t-shirt and a pair of knee-length pants. "Say hi to auntie Alma, Briar." Said Merritt.

"Hi!" Briar looked up at Alma. "Aww, isn't the just adorable?" The blonde Interpol scooped the little girl into her arms. "I never knew that you had a kid," said Dylan while tousling Briar's hair. "Oh, no. Not _a_ kid." Smirked Merritt. He motioned at the room and seconds later, a little boy with brown hair and green eyes like Merritt's trotted out. Alma was overwhelmed by the cuteness she was holding and seeing. "_Two_ kids?!" Dylan was shocked. "You really are a mysterious man."

"You have no idea." Merritt threw the other Horsemen a look. "Hello, you. What's your name?" Alma bent down to speak with the little boy. Briar escaped from her arms and ran to Henley, hugging her leg. The redhead grinned down at the little blonde and Briar looked back, smiling the biggest smile she could manage.

"Timothy." Replied the boy. "I'm Briar's twin." Alma played with Timothy while Dylan asked Merritt, "Where's their mom?"

"Wichita, Kansas." Merritt lied. His wife, Bridget McKinney, was a long-time teacher in Camp Half Blood. Being the daughter of Ares, she teaches hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. This piece of information only lived in his head as not even the Horsemen knew where his wife was.

"Oh..." Dylan nodded. Merritt was relieved that he accepted his answer. "So what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "I'm sure you two aren't just popping by to play with Merritt's hearts." Henley laughed softly at his joke.

"It's actually pretty serious business." Dylan had a troubled look on his face as soon as Danny mentioned. "We're running pretty low on funds and I was thinking that the four of you can go out and have a show or two, you know, to get some money. We are not as rich as we were because helping you guys with your previous _acts_ isn't very cheap."

"No problem." Henley was first to agree. Upon seeing Henley's reaction, the remaining guys nodded their heads. "Excellent! I'll have you guys ready before you know it." Dylan had the broadest of smiles on his face.

* * *

"Henley, the escape trick as usual," Dylan's knuckles came in contact with the glass tank filled with water. Henley grabbed the hem of her shirt and was about to pull it off when she was stopped by Danny. "Take it easy, Dolphin." Whispered the demigod. Henley giggled and let go of her shirt. "Jack, when Merritt is doing his mentalist thingy go ahead and check the wallets. I'm sure no one would notice." Winked Dylan at the boy. Jack practically squee'd in joy. "Danny, I want you to work with Henley on this one. You two can decided on your own trick and tell me soon. Might as well show me too." Danny and Henley shared a high five. "What about the people? Aren't we supposed to give them money?" Merritt asked. "We steal." Dylan gestured at Jack. "And me and Alma will be up in our seats as usual." The Horsemen nodded.

"What are we doing in Hollywood again?" Dylan put his hand to his ear. "To shock the world like how we used to!" They all answered. Briar, Timothy and Alma giggled.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The voice started announcing as the Horsemen waited backstage with Jack nervously padding around, Henley being all excited, Danny flipping through two decks of cards with separate hands and Merritt peeking out from behind the curtains which hid them. Once they were on stage, the excitement started right away.

"Can you get out of these chains? I'm sure it's going to take you a long time," said Danny. Henley was chained together by a set of silver chains.

"Hold on a second, Danny, I think we're missing something here..." Merritt drew out a dark blue piece of cloth and it swirled in the air, flying away into the dark corners of the hall after revealing a large tank, filled to the brim with water. A flight of metal stairs led to the top and suspended above was a tankful of swimming, snapping, ferocious piranhas. Henley started up the stairs and waited at the top for Danny and Jack to finish the introduction.

Henley pounced into the water and started breathing normally. She worked on the chains as usual and "pulled" two of the locks "free", rendering her free from her bonds. She then, and again, pulled at the chain that was "trapped" at the bottom of the tank. She screamed in the water, pounding her fists on the glass. Danny, Jack and Merritt pretended to freak out, trying in a desperate attempt to free Henley from the bottom of the restricting rectangular tank. The guys didn't even see it coming when the piranhas rained down into the tank. Henley was engulfed in the blue-red fishes within seconds and the tank flushed red immediately. Evaporating into the water, Henley reappeared, soaked, beside Dylan who was watching the show on the balcony with Alma and two McKinneys on the last row. "Nice work." Dylan whispered. Henley gave him a grin and waited for the guys' cue.

"Oh my goodness!" Jack was the first to act. His hands flew to his head and he even had tears in his eyes. The audience started to gasp and chat in shock.

"This is bullshit!" Henley yowled. Everyone turned to find the redhead standing just behind the fences of the balcony. "Whoever though of this is a sick sadist!" The crowd stood up and cheered loudly, filling the hall with their applause. Suddenly, Henley "lost her balance" and fell from the balcony, but (you guessed it) Danny caught her holding her proudly as if they had just gotten married or something. "You can put me down, Casanova." Henley murmured. Danny laughed softly and put her down. Upon the couple returning to the stage, Merritt started his show right away. He invited twelve ladies onto the stage, while Jack carefully removed stack after stack of money from their wallets while they were off-guard. "Well done, Fleet Foot." Henley praised after he returned to the back stage. "I like that nickname." Replied Jack before locking the money up.

Then followed Henley and Danny's performance. Henley pretended to lift water from the tank with "magic" and she started morphing it like usual. She finished with the Four Horsemen symbol and everyone was on their feet, clapping. Henley bowed and threw the water up high, landing it in Danny's hands. They transformed into real playing cards when they came in contact with Danny's hands. Danny wrapped the performance up with an amazing trick; he literally turned 52 playing cards into real money ten times the number of the cards and threw the money to the audience, covering their escape from the stage.

* * *

Dylan's phone started ringing after the performance. The Horsemen were packing up their stuff and the two McKinney kids had been keeping Alma _very_ busy.

"Hi Dylan." It was Agent Fuller. "There's something I have to tell you- Is that a kid laughing? Dylan, do you have a kid with you?"

"No!" Dylan said quickly, running outside. Henley picked up his motion and followed quietly with Danny on her trail. "It was just some kid on the street..."

"Bradley has just been released. He was bailed out by his lawyer."

"WHAT?!" Henley jumped backwards into Danny and the magicians stumbled.

"Yeah, he's leaving _right now_."

"Oh, shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Again, my apologizes for the two week wait. I'll try to update as fast as I can though! Throw me ideas!))**

"Should we tell them?" Alma asked her fiancé. The couple were cooped up in their hotel room in Los Angeles. "I don't know." Dylan groaned and buried his face into his palms. The FBI agent in disguise was, apparently, having trouble dealing with the issue. He absolutely cannot risk being disclosed to the public as the Fifth Horsemen; he was too close to getting "Agent of The Year".

"Don't worry, Dylan. We'll figure something out." Alma placed a soothing hand on Dylan's back.

* * *

Henley was caught off guard by the arms that snaked around her bare waist. "Danny! Stop freaking me out like that!" The escape artist grabbed the shower head and sprayed the water all over Danny's head. "Hey!" The magician protested, but the tiny hatred turned into laughter within mere seconds. Danny took off most of his clothes and the couple started a water fight right away. Henley was morphing the droplets of water from the shower head into water-balls and threw them at Danny. Without any special talent besides magic and intelligence, Danny yowled at the water attacking his body. He pulled Henley close when he had the chance and pushed a strand of wet hair out of Henley's face. Staring at each other after a short while, they kissed tenderly. "I would never have thought that my former assistant would become the most important thing in my whole life." Said Danny. Henley blushed as red as a ripe apple which made Danny smile.

"Just seriously!" Danny let go of his girlfriend when he heard Jack pounding on the door. "I need to pee!"

Danny gave Henley a kiss on the cheek and walked out from the bath. Dried by Henley's powers, he went to answer the door.

"Just so you know, Wilder, my girlfriend is taking a bath in there." Jack groaned and ran next door to Dylan's room.

"Jack always interrupts us." Henley's voice was muffled by the sound of the water. "He's pretty lonely too. Do you think we should find him a girlfriend?" Asked Danny. "Maybe," was Henley's brief answer. Drying herself with magic, the redhead stepped out from the bath and was putting on her clothes when Merritt barged into the bathroom. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Danny was furious. "DANNY!" There was a loud squeal and a blur, and Danny was pinned to the ground by no other than Aphrodite herself. "HENLEY! YOU'RE ALL IN ONE ROOM! AHH!" She proceeded to hug Henley, who was almost choked to death by the goddess's tight grip.

"Mom, you're killing them." Merritt mentioned. Aphrodite pounced backwards and giggled nervously. "Sorry," blushed the goddess of love. "But it's so good to see you guys!" Squealed Aphrodite again.

"What are you doing here, Aphrodite?" Henley asked, walking out of the bathroom with the Goddess beside her. Aphrodite's sudden change of expression made Henley realize that it was serious matter. The Goddess whispered something into the red haired demigod's ear and Danny furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the over-obvious switch from delighted to worried. "Are you serious?" Henley drew away from Aphrodite. "100% serious. And there's always a way to prove it." Aphrodite left Henley puzzled and Merritt yelling a "thanks for dropping by- Mom..."

* * *

"What was she talking about, Henley? Please tell me." Danny murmured into Henley's neck, cuddling her from behind. Henley returned from her little imaginary world and turned around in Danny's arms.

"Hmm... Do you really wanna know?" Henley manage to free a hand and touch the tip of Danny's nose.

"Yeeeeeesss." Danny dragged the word, leaning in closer to his girlfriend.

Henley exhaled loudly. "Okay. Aphrodite said I'm-" "Guys, wanna go party? Celebration for the latest show!" Jack barged into the room.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Danny screamed. The youngest Horsemen backed away from the room and closed the door after him.

"You're what?" The demigod turned back to Henley.

"Uh... Never mind. I'll tell you soon. Let's party." Henley purred. Danny was taken back by his girlfriend's sudden change of mood. "How about partying later? I have something else better to do." Danny pinned Henley to the bed and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Ke$ha's Die Young blared out from the nightclub as the Horsemen and Dylan partied like they have never before. Poor Alma had to stay at the hotel to watch the kids but she said she will be fine without the others around.

Danny and Henley were dancing together, with Danny dancing awkwardly while the redhead let herself go. Henley was no dancer, but she had a lot of nice dance moves. Jack was betting on drinks with Dylan with Merritt, of course, mingling with girls.

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along the shaft? The females are apparently not consulted about it." Slurred a drunk Merritt to a hot blonde.

"Wow, guess who went from nice daddy to flirty drunk." Henley whispered to Danny. The magician laughed.

The night flew by and by morning, Jack was throwing up big time in Merritt's room, Merritt had a girl in his bed, Dylan was desperately hung over and Danny woke up to find Henley missing from his bedside. He climbed up very slowly to search for his girlfriend and found her crouched by the toilet, throwing up whatever she ate last night. Danny hurried over, lifting her silky red hair up. Henley choked and coughed and threw up some more before standing up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Danny worriedly. "I-I'm okay, don't worry." Choked Henley. Danny hurried out to grab a glass of water, giving it to his girlfriend. Henley drank half of it and coughed a little more before starting to breathe normally again.

"I almost forgot, Henley. What did Aphrodite tell you?" Danny said, tilting his head slightly.

"She said I'm pregnant." Henley replied solemnly. She forced the glass back into Danny's hand before retching and throwing up again. If Danny wasn't staying as calm as he could, the glass would have slipped out of his hand.

"You're what?" He heard clearly, but like every pre-daddy, he questioned.

"Pregnant. It's yours." Henley repeated between gasps.

"How is she so sure? She's just the Goddess of Love. I think you ate something bad last night- Did you drink? I bet you did." Danny started freaking out. Denial, thought Henley, first step of parenthood. Danny was standing up by now, running to grab his clothes. (He was topless just now.)

"Where are you going?" Henley managed to tear away from the bowl only to go back again.

"To the pharmacy. I'm getting you tests." Said Danny curtly, slamming the door close after adding "I'll have Alma over to look after you!"

"It must feel horrible." Alma murmured. "Oh, no, it's... Okay." Said Henley, sipping down her third glass of warm water. "At least my guys didn't come out."

Alma giggled. "I wonder how it feels like to have a baby in your stomach."

"I'm not even sure if it's a kid yet." Henley reached down instinctively to her belly.

"Do you hope it is?" Alma's question had Henley's mouth hanging open and the redhead took an awful long time before speaking. "Yes, I do."

"But you're a Horsemen. You're in the Eye and you know it's not easy to have a kid sticking around." Alma finally understood how difficult parenthood was after taking care of Merritt's kids. "I know. But it's Danny's, and I most definitely would not abandon it. Whichever gender it is." Henley touched her belly again.

Danny rushed in about five minutes later, handing Henley another glass of water and shoving her into the bathroom with five pregnancy tests. Henley was very irritated with Danny the following thirty minutes; he kept asking over and over again whether she was done yet. The result had Danny somewhere between joy and anxiousness. He stared dumbfounded at the five pink pluses while Henley laid onto the bed, pretty much exhausted.

* * *

"Great. Bradley is out of jail and on his way to tell everyone that Dylan was the Fifth Horsemen and now this." Merritt gestured at Henley's stomach. "No offense."  
Henley shrugged and Danny sighed, burying his face into his palms. "What do you call a child of two demigods?" Jack asked, only to be roared at by Merritt. "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, YOUNG MAN!" Jack made a whimpering sound and shrank himself to a corner.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." Danny narrowed his eyes, his inner lightbulb lighting up. "Camp Half Blood!" The Four Horsemen said together. "You're a genius!" Henley smiled, kissing Danny on the cheek. The magician blushed.

"Chiron!" Henley ran through the barrier and yelled. The centaur came galloping up to the redhead with a smile but it faded as soon as he took notice of the worried and troubled faces of his former students. "McKinney? Wilder?" He recognized. Jack waved a little "hi" while Merritt ignored him. "Danny?" Came a familiar voice. Annabeth trotted down a sandy road with a couple of books in her arms. "Annie! We need your help." Danny said, delighted to see his sister again. "You know that we're world famous magicians, don't you?..." Danny and Annabeth walked away.

"Henley," Chiron said, "there's something you should know about." He led her down the path to her cabin. "You see, we just found out that you're not... alone."


End file.
